Malacoda (Gameknight999)
Malacoda is a major antagonist in the Gameknight999 series. He appears as the main antagonist of Battle for the Nether, the secondary antagonist of Confronting the Dragon, and a major antagonist in Herobrine's War. History ''Gameknight999'' series ''Battle for the Nether'' In the second book, Malacoda is introduced as the king of the Nether mobs, while also having command over the Overworld monsters. He, along with his monster army, ravage every NPC village they can find to capture the crafters. Malacoda is creating a portal to the server that houses the Source, and he needs the crafters to create diamond crafting tables to create the portal. After failing to destroy Gameknight, Malacoda meets Erebus and forces him to join his monster army with his. Malacoda also makes Erebus his second-in-command, and treats him as an inferior, which sparks Erebus' desire to usurp him. When Gameknight and his NPC army come to the Nether, Malacoda's forces fight back. They manage to capture Crafter and force the NPCs to retreat back to the Overworld. However, Gameknight and Hunter regroup the NPCs and lead them back into the Nether. During the ensuing battle, Malacoda finished building the portal and kidnaps Hunter. Malacoda, Erebus, and their monster army go through the portal to go to the server that houses the Source. ''Confronting the Dragon'' In the third book, Malacoda and Erebus lead their monster army across the server, toward the Source. Along the way, they encounter the Shadow-Crafters, including Herobrine. The Shadow-Crafters upgrade the monsters' powers and abilitites, making them even more formidable in combat. However, this also made Erebus able to overcome Malacoda's ability to disable his teleportation, much to Erebus' delight. While going across the server, Malacoda leaves Hunter in a prison cell with a group of wither skeletons guarding her. Meanwhile, unknown to Malacoda, Erebus plots with his Endermen to kill Malacoda so Erebus can take over. On arriving in the End, Erebus and his Endermen attack Malacoda and pin him down. Erebus then orders his Endermen to drag Malacoda into the Void, which kills him instantly, while the Endermen survive. ''The Birth of Herobrine'' series ''Herobrine's War'' In the third book, Herobrine crafts the docile Ghasts to make them hostile and violent, while also creating magic clouds that give the ghasts even more firepower. He creates Malacoda to lead them. Malacoda, along with Erebus and Shaikulud, act as Herobrine's generals in the war. Herobrine and his army later go to the Nether to have a final battle with Gameknight and the NPCs. The monsters lose the battle, but when Notch comes on the scene, he punishes all of them. He sentences the zombie pigmen, blazes, and ghasts, including Malacoda, to be banished to the Nether. Trivia *Malacoda is portrayed as an arrogant Ghast, too stuck-up to believe anyone is more powerful than him, so much so, that even Herobrine regards him as a failure. Navigation Category:Wrathful Category:Monarchs Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Dimwits Category:Indie/Doujin Villains